Alan Grint
Alan Grint (born 1940) worked as a director on Coronation Street for several stints in 1973, 1976, 1978 and 1980. He returned to the programme in 2011. To date he has contributed 149 episodes, including four double episode (one of which was co-credited with Alex Browning) and in terms of duration is the programme's longest-serving director. In the interim, he has also directed episodes of Crown Court, Sam, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Soldier Soldier, Heartbeat, The Bill, Dalziel and Pascoe, Lark Rise to Candleford, Casualty, Peak Practice and Hollyoaks. Episodes directed by Alan Grint 1970s 1973 (12 episodes) *Episode 1280 (23rd April 1973) *Episode 1281 (25th April 1973) *Episode 1290 (28th May 1973) *Episode 1291 (30th May 1973) *Episode 1296 (18th June 1973) *Episode 1297 (20th June 1973) *Episode 1302 (9th July 1973) *Episode 1303 (11th July 1973) *Episode 1330 (15th October 1973) *Episode 1331 (17th October 1973) *Episode 1336 (5th November 1973) *Episode 1337 (7th November 1973) 1976 (6 episodes) *Episode 1566 (19th January 1976) *Episode 1567 (21st January 1976) *Episode 1572 (9th February 1976) *Episode 1573 (11th February 1976) *Episode 1584 (22nd March 1976) *Episode 1585 (24th March 1976) 1978 (2 episodes) *Episode 1772 (9th January 1978) *Episode 1773 (11th January 1978) 1980s 1980 (2 episodes) *Episode 1998 (26th May 1980) *Episode 1999 (28th May 1980) 2010s 2011 (5 episodes) *Episode 7710 (10th October 2011) *Episode 7711 (10th October 2011) *Episode 7712 (13th October 2011) *Episode 7713 (14th October 2011) *Episode 7714 (14th October 2011) 2012 (30 episodes) *Episode 7780 (16th January 2012) *Episode 7781 (16th January 2012) *Episode 7782 (19th January 2012) *Episode 7783 (20th January 2012) *Episode 7784 (20th January 2012) *Episode 7810 (27th February 2012) *Episode 7811 (27th February 2012) *Episode 7812 (1st March 2012) *Episode 7813 (2nd March 2012) *Episode 7814 (2nd March 2012) *Episode 7860 (7th May 2012) *Episode 7861 (8th May 2012) *Episode 7862 (9th May 2012) *Episode 7863 (10th May 2012) *Episode 7864 (11th May 2012) *Episode 7865 (11th May 2012) *Episode 7904 (11th July 2012) *Episode 7905 (12th July 2012) *Episode 7906 (13th July 2012) *Episode 7907 (13th July 2012) *Episode 7908 (15th July 2012) *Episode 7967 (1st October 2012) *Episode 7968 (3rd October 2012) *Episode 7969 (5th October 2012) *Episode 7970 (5th October 2012) *Episode 8019 (17th December 2012) *Episode 8020 (17th December 2012) *Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) *Episode 8022 (20th December 2012) *Episode 8023 (21st December 2012) 2013 (20 episodes) *Episode 8094 (1st April 2013) *Episode 8095 (1st April 2013) *Episode 8096 (3rd April 2013) *Episode 8097 (5th April 2013) *Episode 8098 (5th April 2013) *Episode 8159 (1st July 2013) *Episode 8160 (1st July 2013) *Episode 8161 (3rd July 2013) *Episode 8162 (5th July 2013) *Episode 8163 (5th July 2013) *Episode 8209 (9th September 2013) *Episode 8210 (9th September 2013) *Episode 8211 (11th September 2013) *Episode 8212 (13th September 2013) *Episode 8213 (13th September 2013) *Episode 8249 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8250 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8251 (6th November 2013) *Episode 8252 (8th November 2013) *Episode 8253 (8th November 2013) 2014 (19 episodes) *Episode 8339 (10th March 2014) *Episode 8340 (10th March 2014) *Episode 8341 (12th March 2014) *Episode 8342 (14th March 2014) *Episode 8343 (14th March 2014) *Episode 8379 (5th May 2014) *Episode 8380 (5th May 2014) *Episode 8381 (7th May 2014) *Episode 8382 (9th May 2014) *Episode 8383 (9th May 2014) *Episode 8465 (7th September 2014) *Episode 8466 (10th September 2014) *Episode 8467 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8468 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8509 (10th November 2014) *Episode 8510 (10th November 2014) *Episode 8511 (12th November 2014) *Episode 8512 (14th November 2014) *Episode 8513 (14th November 2014) 2015 (15 episodes) *Episode 8592 (9th March 2015) *Episode 8593 (9th March 2015) *Episode 8594 (11th March 2015) *Episode 8595 (13th March 2015) *Episode 8596 (13th March 2015) *Episode 8636 (11th May 2015) *Episode 8637 (11th May 2015) *Episode 8638 (13th May 2015) *Episode 8639 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8640 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8758 (26th October 2015) *Episode 8759 (26th October 2015) *Episode 8760 (28th October 2015) *Episode 8761 (29th October 2015) *Episode 8762 (30th October 2015) 2016 (5 episodes) *Episode 9004 (3rd October 2016) *Episode 9005 (3rd October 2016) *Episode 9006 (5th October 2016) *Episode 9007 (7th October 2016) *Episode 9008 (7th October 2016) 2017 (8 episodes) *Episode 9149 (24th April 2017) *Episode 9150 (24th April 2017) *Episode 9151 (26th April 2017) *Episode 9152 (28th April 2017) *Episode 9153 (28th April 2017) *Episode 9145 (17th April 2017) (Double episode) *Episode 9246 (11th September 2017) *Episode 9247 (11th September 2017) 2018 (14 episodes) *Episode 9345 (5th January 2018) *Episode 9346 (5th January 2018) *Episode 9347 (8th January 2018) *Episode 9348 (8th January 2018) *Episode 9423 (6th April 2018) *Episode 9424 (6th April 2018) *Episode 9425 (9th April 2018) *Episode 9426 (9th April 2018) *Episode 9484 (19th June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9486 (21st June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9576 (3rd October 2018) *Episode 9577 (3rd October 2018) *Episode 9578 (5th October 2018) *Episode 9579 (5th October 2018) 2019 (11 episodes) *Episode 9658 (4th January 2019) *Episode 9659 (4th January 2019) *Episode 9660 (7th January 2019) *Episode 9661 (7th January 2019) *Episode 9724 (24th March 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9726 (27th March 2019) *Episode 9727 (27th March 2019) *Episode 9917 (6th November 2019) *Episode 9918 (6th November 2019) *Episode 9919 (7th November 2019) *Episode 9920 (8th November 2019) (Double episode co-credited with Alex Browning) Category:Coronation Street directors